


I Didn't Know

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Childrens Hospital, Medical Police
Genre: Anyone else headcannon Owen to be a transguy, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Or is that just me, Periods, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: While trying to save the world from the Sao Paulo virus, Lola finds out something that she never knew about Owen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Didn't Know

"Owen?" Lola called out. "We need to get a head start if we want to catch the creator of the virus." 

"Damn...," mumbled a voice from the bathroom that was in their hotel room (which was in Shanghai, China). What followed was sounds of pain.

"Owen...?" Lola called through the door. "Are okay?"

Owen blurted out, "No."

"Can I come in?"

Once again, Owen said, "No."

Lola called through the door, "Well two bad I'm coming in." She barged in, preparing to see his dick or something.

But instead, Lola saw Owen sitting on the floor. 

His eyes were red from crying. A deep crimson stained the crotch of Owen's jeans.

Lola knew what happened. But she didn't say it aloud. It was meant to be unspoken. "Do you need me to get you something?"

Owen nodded and painly smiled, "Yes please."


End file.
